


Anniversary of the Shadow Broker

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Dates, Day 2, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hot Tub, Intimacy, Lesbians, Marriage, Married Couple, Partial Nudity, Romance, cuddling for warmth, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Femslash February 2019 Day 2! It's been a year since Messy Shepard and Liara T'Soni took down the Yahg Shadow Broker on Hagalaz. The Reapers are well into their campaign to destroy all advanced life in the galaxy but with Shepard now the owner of a Citadel Apartment on the Silver Strip, her and Liara take some time alone and away from the rest of the crew on Shore Leave to spend the anniversary together. The only problem is that after sleeping, Liara cannot get warm...





	Anniversary of the Shadow Broker

“I don’t care about your obligations to the Human Fleet, Commander. I want you here with me! At the end of the world, stay with me!” The Asari on the television (a purple scaled woman with miscellaneous facial tattoos) was calling at her human female lover in blue and gold Alliance uniform. Shepard yawned but her eyes were a little more glassy than usual as she looked, holding Liara in her arms as she slept. 

The beautiful Asari in her white pyjamas tucked wonderfully in the Commander’s arms was snoozing lazily, having fallen asleep before the redhead had put the movie on to begin with. Shepard took another sip of her beer and continued to be indoctrinated by the terrible film adaptation. 

“Liara… I can’t. We defeated the Shadow Broker to safeguard the Terminus Systems and help take down the Collectors. But I have to go back, I can’t stay with you…” The worse-for-wear actress impersonating Shepard on the television responded to her Asari co-star. Shepard nearly choked on her alcohol and jerked forward, not remembering how her gorgeous wife was curled up in her lap in the middle of a wonderful dream. 

The tomboyish Commander spilt a bit of lager onto her tank top and cursed at the screen a little loudly. “I did not even say that! Where did they make this crap up?” Shepard called to herself, flailing an arm around at the story unfolding. Thus far the screen adaptation of her and her wife’s escapade to destroy the previous Shadow Broker’s operations had been loosely faithful, but now, at the climax of the story, at the pinnacle of their wild and rekindled romance, it was all going down the plug hole. “The real Commander Shepard grabbed the Asari by the hips and kissed her because she loves her! Damn it,” Shepard yelled a little louder, resting her hand on what she now remembered was her Asari wife.  Liara was stirring, waking up from the rather loud disturbance. Her features when she struggled, when she scrunched her face and when her forehead furrowed all looked beautiful. Liara was divine, angelic when Shepard could look at her like this, when they were alone and away from not only Normandy but from the rest of the family too. 

There had never been anyone else, not ever since Therum, finding the adorable and young (in Asari years) scientist who had delved into Prothean ruins and gotten stuck because she was so determined. Shepard had fallen completely in love with the Asari, and now they were married, the galaxy safe. The Asari Scientist was awake, her deep and blue eyes looking up at her Commander’s messy and sultry ginger hair. 

It took Liara a whole three stunned seconds to check the television as she heard more female voices. She saw the terrible adaptations of the pair of them (the woman in Alliance blue and gold sporting blonde hair and the Asari with purple and not beautiful blue scales). She smiled and shook her head in a deep judgement of the picture and shuffled so she was sitting up against the far arm of the sofa. 

“Do I even need to ask who those two are supposed to be?” She asked, still smiling as she reached for Shepard’s hands. They were warm, warmer than Liara felt. The apartment was more on the colder side since the Citadel, and especially the Wards was beginning to simulate what had been agreed as ‘Citadel Winter’. It was a new idea of Udina’s and the rest of the species had rolled with it. Liara hated it and hoarded the duvet Shepard had bought for them, still clutching for her wife’s hands. 

Shepard smiled a little, sliding closer to Liara to cuddle her and warm her. “Hey, it was on, and you were sleeping. I had to watch it. It’s our first date,” she leered, making the joke. Liara smirked and pushed her face for the bad joke.

“And here I thought our first date was repelling the Geth attack on Feros. Nice to know you remember,” she continued the teasing flirtation. After pushing her wife she pulled her body back until the ginger commander was now towering over her alien beloved, lips smiling and coming close. 

“More like we have two first dates now. One for this lifetime and the last. And I am a very lucky lady considering I get you in both,” Shepard continued to tease, letting herself down and kissing her Asari companion, and pushing herself up again in a push-up on the sofa. In her tank top like this, with her exceptionally messy and beautiful hair, Shepard looked like a goddess. Her muscles flexed on either side of her wife’s head and Liara found her fingers curling around her lover’s wrists. 

Liara was smiling, moving her paws to feel her wife’s upper bust, above her chest and to feel the expert tone of her well-toned body. Shepard’s frame was impeccable, her body magnificent, Liara was feeling warmer already, but not enough. There was a cold wave from nowhere and the shivers set into her bones, making her rattle like the wind was blowing against her on the couch. Shepard stopped her teasing and let herself down next to her lover, sandwiching her between her bosom and the back of the warm sofa. It wasn’t enough still. 

“You okay?” Shepard asked.

“It’s cold… So cold, Shepard,” Liara shivered as she clutched at her wife’s tank top. 

Shepard removed it, letting her breasts loose to further warm her beloved as she pressed them both together. “Come here. I’m gonna kill those councillors for this dumb idea,” she struggled, wrapping her arms and legs around Liara’s frame trying to warm her. The covers wrapped around them too, trapping the warmth between them but Liara still wasn’t comfortably heated up, even with her wife’s naked chest in her hands. 

“Thank you, Shepard,” Liara whispered, still not cured of the cold.

“I’ve got another idea, wanna come with me? Traynor suggested we use it together too, I usually wouldn’t when there are about four showers in the place,” the redhead chuckled again, her green emerald eyes glistening in the low light she had bathed the apartment in. The dark light against her freckled flesh was adorable and made the already young human appear even younger than her years and all the changes Cerberus had made to her temple-like body to bring her back. As Liara felt her chest, her brilliant muscles and lovely breasts, she dismayed at the state of her body. The mechanics inside of her keeping her going. Shepard was technically a dead woman walking, revived from a state of ‘meat and tubes’ as Jacob Taylor had once described her. Liara had been the one to hand over her dead lover to the pro-human group. She knew something would walk out alive. Thinking about it, she considered herself lucky. Lucky that her wife was alive now, to save the galaxy and be with her. 

Liara, her eyes almost glassy, pulled herself closer to Shepard and pressed her lips to hers desperately, not wanting to let go. The cold was snaking around her entire skeletal system, she wanted to be warm. “What… What did you have in mind?” She asked, smiling and her eyes calming down. 

Shepard kissed her again, herself calmer now that she was focused on warming her cold wife. 

“Come on, and take it off, you're not gonna need these,” she teased, tugging at the lower hem of the Asari’s pyjama top. She giggled a little as Shepard’s gracing knuckles tickled her tummy. She always loved the way her wife would touch her, any contact of flesh on soft Asari scales made her blush under her deeply blue cheeks. Only 109, Liara was still hardly older than a child by Asari standards. Shepard’s innate childishness accompanied her own level of maturity well. They kissed against through grinning smiles.

Shepard prepared the hot tub, and soon enough they were both suspended i the bubbling froth of the water. Liara and her wife were both naked, cuddling each other around the edge of the tub. The ginger hair lingering down Shepard’s back was clumping together with the water wetting it but she looked perfect. Her darkened freckles littered their way down Shepard’s arms as she wrapped them around Liara’s warming body, almost holding her in a bridal style carry in the middle of the stilled but bubbling waters. They were kissing excessively. The warmth touched the cold Asari and she felt finally comfortable. 

She sighed, a low and contained rumble in her chest as she paced her opened palm atop Shepard’s naked bust. “Thank you,” she managed, in between hot and now wet kisses. Shepard held her strongly, her muscles still flexing beautifully. 

“I’ll always be here to take care of you. If the Reapers couldn’t take me away, nothing will,” Shepard promised, holding her lover’s hand on her body.

Liara smiled blissfully at her again. “If they even try to, just you try to stop me from flaying them alive,” she teased, tracing Shepard’s jawline before they kissed again.

“I had a feeling you’d want to do that… Happy Anniversary, Liara T’Soni…”

“Happy Anniversary, Commander Shepard.”


End file.
